


Body of Determination

by Klanceisunoriginal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Robots, Training, dance, lance dances, this fic is based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: It started one night when Lance couldn’t sleep. He had to let some steam out, so he went to the training deck. A great idea turns into a routine and ends with him becoming the best fighter in Voltron.Based off ohwhataprettypinkhat’s tumblr prompt.





	Body of Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohwhataprettypinkhat (from tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohwhataprettypinkhat+%28from+tumblr%29).



It started one night when Lance couldn't sleep. He was having another depressive episode, thoughts swirling around in his head. Insecurities were jabbing their way at him, poking and prodding and ridiculing his every move. He knew he wasn't as good as Shiro or Allura, and it was honestly getting to him. He wouldn't tell anyone though. So one night, at who-knows-how-late at night, he went to the training deck to let off some steam. Normally, he wouldn't do this, it's more Keith's thing, but the main thought running through his mind was that he's a horrible fighter. Any other night, he'd binge eat or have a mental breakdown. Not tonight. With him, he brought one thing, the phone that Pidge had made for him. He didn't really know why he brought it, it's not like anyone was going to text him, but he brought it anyway and set it next to the door while he stretched. Once ready to go, he called "Start training level 2."

The training bot knocked him off his feet easily, sending him soaring across the room. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts clouding his head. There was always one thing that would do that. Music. Lance walked over to his phone and plugged it into the cord in the observation deck. He started his favorite playlist, starting with "Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin. He shook his head again and descended onto the training deck again, starting the training bot. This time, there was a huge difference. Never with such ease had he fought. It was almost like a dance. He'd jête this way and chaines that way. With one final swoop, he kicked the training bot in the face, sending it flying backwards. Lance went up another level. He noticed how amazing it felt to have his body bend and flex again. It'd been a while since his last dance class, and he hadn't realized how much he missed it. He controlled his long limbs and focused on the core of his gravity. The Level 3 bot was defeated in a few moments.

The next night, Lance snuck off again to train. All night, he was bending and twisting his body in ways that he couldn't have on Earth. His limbs held such grace and beauty that it could move a grown man to cry... or another robot to die. He didn't stop until there was a knock on the deck's door. Thankfully, he'd remembered to lock the door. He didn't know why, but the thought of someone finding out about his late night dance filled him with anxiety. He shuddered at the very thought. Quickly, he commanded that the music be stopped and the door unlocked. He sat down to cool off for a moment before Shiro walked in, calmly at first, then with a quick gasp, he noticed how Lance looked. Since he hadn't slept in two days, he looked a little rough, and his skin was paying for it. Tiny zits poked their way to the surface of his face, making him appear red. Not to mention, his eye bags looked like they could sneak cheetos into a theater. He was pale, much paler than normal, and his usual posture was slouched. "Are you feeling okay, Lance?" Shiro asked him, surveying the boy in front of him. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Lance answered happily. Not only had he not slept in 2 days, but he hadn't showered or looked in a mirror either. To say he looked rough would be an understatement. Shiro left it at that, though, not interrogating him further.

During training that day, Lance was dizzy and delirious with lack of sleep. His sleep schedule had been thrown off by his new routine, and he was paying for it. His sparring partner that day was Hunk, who knew something was off. Everyone knew. Lance played it off as a bad night's sleep, and that seemed to work for a little while, until he full on passed out in the middle of a fight. He woke up in his bed, and upon checking the clock, he was wasting valuable training time. He snuck to the deck, and like routine, he plugged in his phone and started his playlist.

For weeks, he trained like this in secret. His body got used to the lack of sleep, and he didn't look as rough as he did for the first two weeks. Nothing was wrong, until the alarm went off during his training. He had his music up so loudly that he couldn't hear it, though, so while his teammates were assembling on the main deck, he was still dancing around with a robot. The paladins played it off as him sleeping through the alarm and Pidge was sent to wake him, but he wasn't there. They checked everywhere, and upon hearing a thumping beat coming from the training deck, they ascended the stairs to the observation deck to check it out. Their chin hit the floor. Lance was dancing while training. Quickly, Pidge videoed a quick snippet to show the rest of the team, then left to join their team.

When Pidge showed the team Lance's nightly ritual, they agreed to go watch him the next night. So that night, Lance snuck off to the deck, and Allura led the group into the observation deck as soon as he had plugged his phone in. Everything was tense. He called something out to the deck and a robot fell from the ceiling, landing in front of him. He immediately attacked. The paladins watched in amazement as Lance glided across the floor, jumping and turning gracefully enough you'd think he was made of porcelain. One after another, the robots fell from the sky, then onto the floor as the blue paladin defeated them. The castle couldn't even keep up with clearing the floor at the rate that Lance was dropping them. There might have been 30 bodies on the ground at once. The whole team watched intently for a while, intrigued and captivated by Lance's balletic fighting. Allura was the first to regain her composure, and noticed how many bodies were littering the floor. It was hazardous. She manually shut down the training session, but before it ended, she could see Lance's level.

Level 23.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short thing i wanted to write quickly! here you go!
> 
> yell at me:  
> twitter: @unoriginal_k  
> tumblr: @klanceisunoriginal
> 
> look at the prompt:  
> tumblr: @ohwhataprettypinkhat


End file.
